


In Bad Taste

by lost_spook



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Cake Fic Meme, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is appalled by the modern world yet again, most especially its improper use of cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bad Taste

**Author's Note:**

> From an LJ meme prompt: Tom Quinn naked and covered in cake chained to Lucie Miller, thanks to Adam Adamant.

Adam was profuse in his apologies. He would _never_ , he assured Lucie, have dreamed of involving a lady in such a degrading spectacle. Indeed, even the role the cake had taken in finally defeating the megalomaniac pastry chef had been entirely Miss Jones’s doing and it still seemed less than ideal to him. He had, he told her, been fully prepared to duel with the man to death, had the fellow not turned out to be such a cowardly rogue.

However, he added in tones of disapproval, why Mr Quinn wasn’t wearing any clothes at the time, was he supposed, his own business, but it seemed decidedly peculiar to him.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” said Lucie. “I think my skirt’s done for and I could do with a shower to get the icing out of my hair, but I’ve had worse days, I can tell you.” _Far_ worse days, she thought, so she wasn’t about to complain about being buried in some of the best chocolate cake she’d ever tasted while chained up to a seriously good-looking bloke who’d just had his clothes nicked by the villain of the day. And, to top it off, now she was getting sincere apologies from a dashing if odd bloke in Edwardian gear who’d rescued them exactly when things had been looking a bit dicey. (In terms of weirdness, timing, and fashion choices he was almost up there with the Doctor, and she hadn’t thought that possible.) Definitely not even on her top ten list of worst days ever. It wasn’t even as bad as the other times she’d been in a situation involving nakedness, cake, and chains (and she was going to kill the Doctor one of these days for the fact that that was a sentence she could think without having to make any of it up).

“Look, the nudity isn’t my fault,” Tom added, and then cast his eye over Mr Adamant’s cape wistfully as he remained very carefully still sitting in the midst of the cake mixture. “It just – happened.”

Adam sighed, but handed the garment over. “Then, my dear fellow, I shall take your word for it, but I would advise you to be more circumspect about your personal affairs in future. Now, please, do cover yourself up, sir!”


End file.
